evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaosrealm
The Chaosrealm, also known as the Realm of Chaos, is a realm/dimension, because it is so named, where chaos reign supreme, and it is a fictional location in the Mortal Kombat universe. It first made its debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Because inhabitants invade other realms to sow discord and anarchy, the Chaosrealm itsef is considered an evil realm. Non-English Terms *混沌界 or 渾沌界 - Chinese *혼돈계 - Korean Summary The Chaosrealm is a dimension where nothing bears the semblance of order and control: it has no form of government whatsoever, objects are seen floating above the air in formation completely defying laws of gravity, and natives' chaotic structure of bodies, etc. This realm is the polar opposite of Orderrealm. Chaosrealm was said to have been, at one point, a normal world until the God of Chaos named Zaggot unleashed "the Tempest." This was believed to be responsible for the realm's bizarre transformation and its fragmentation, and is also thought to have caused collective 'amnesia' among the natives of the realm. Chaosrealmers, human-like native inhabitants of Chaosrealm, are infamous for being incoherent (speaking in an inverse sentences), unpredictable, primitive and they are not above being invasive to spread anarchy elsewhere outside their own realms, making other realms view Chaosrealm as a threat. To Chaosrealmers freedom and anarchy makes no difference. Chaosrealm worship flowing waters for waters' amorphous fluid ways that can flow towards every which way. Some bear tattoos, bizarre markings on their bodies or even more extreme expressions of their individualism, such as Havik's self-mutilated face or his ability to twist/dislocate around his own bones and muscles in ways that would be lethal to any other realmers. (in case of Havik, chaos is his faith and religion. His genuine belief in chaos has enabled his mind and body to reach phase and do things no other creatures can mimic) This, and the Chaosrealmers' lack of regard for death and life, calls into question whether the concept of death truly exists on Chaosrealm, although it is said by a random Chaosrealmer that death is viewed as the ultimate chaos that shuts down all systems and lead to 'final collapse'. Chaosrealmers usually tend to speak backwards. Their speech reflects their chaotic nature and they hate being asked questions because when questioned they are forced to give a response and to give a response they have to think; and thinking is viewed as a form of control. Unlike inhabitants of other realms, Chaosrealmers view being attacked as a positive experience for them, as after being attacked, they will give praises like, "Thank you. I needed that!" or "You really know how to treat a lady!" etc. They view walking without purpose as a positive action, while even some women view it as a turn-on. According to some Chaosrealmers, many enjoy playing a 'game' called "Everybody Runs Around," where the objective is to run around aimlessly rather than compete, as it has no rules. Chaosrealmers in spite of their primitiveness and barbarity, use highly advanced portals to travel between realms. The forces of Orderrealm seek to control Chaosrealm and its vast reserves of water. Havik says that Chaosrealmers hold water sacred for its fluidity and Orderrealmers, for symbolism, wish to contain 'chaotic' water. According to Mortal Kombat: Deception 's Konquest mode, the Chaosrealm is also home to Pool of Aging located at point A-5 of the realm at the end of a small labyrinth, which appears to age anyone that ventures through it, or at the very least makes venturers to believe they have changed or feeling older. Young Shujinko entered here and came out as an old man. There are many temples found throughout Chaosrealm, where clerics are seen praying in front of the entrance. Notable Residents *Chaosrealmers **Known Native: Havik being the only known individual. *Non-natives: Black Dragon clan members sometimes have come in Chaosrealm as an ultimate haven of freedom. Objects of Chaosrealm Chaos Pendant The Chaos Pendants are strange, magical talismans that are the treasure of the people of the Chaosrealm who carries and worn them. They made their appearance in the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deception. The Chaos Pendants platnium lockets with embedded lapis lazuli gemstones that are said to convert their wearer to the ways of chaos. In Mortal Kombat Deception 's Konquest mode, Havik, the Cleric of Chaos himself gave Earthrealm adventurer Shujinko four Chaos Pendants and asked that he place one around the neck of each of the Seidan Guardsmen that had taken over Chaosrealm's nearby water facility. Chaos Koffin The Chaos Koffins (also called Chaosrealm Koffins) are floating coffins with a gothic design, created by the Chaosrealmers. Shujinko, while exploring the strange Realm of Chaos, discovered the Chaos Koffins within the realm's cemetery. Chaos Headress Chaos Headdresses are head gears worn by clerics from the Realm of Chaos including Havik. These headresses can only be worn by those of upper statuses. One of these masks made a return appearance as one of the collectible relics only under the name Havik's Mask within the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. These head gears are adorned with ancient symbols representing the various degrees of chaos. They denote a strict allegiance and adherence to the ways of chaos. Gallery Chaosrealm.jpg|A map of the Chaosrealm as seen in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Trivia *The following are several of the de-crypted messages that can be revealed when the speech from Chaosrealmers (or, in some cases, few inhabitants of the Netherrealm) is played backwards. Some also reveal small bits of information about certain aspects of the MK universe: **"Ed Boon 490, Ed Boon 490, Ed Boon 490." **"John Vogel is a genius!" **"The Elder Gods do not directly interfere in the affairs for fear they may awake the One Being." **"In their purest form, the Elder Gods resemble the dragon symbol of the Mortal Kombat tournament." **"The Realms are in fact the shattered consciousness of a singular being." **"All the existence is only the dreams of the One Being." **"The spirit of Liu Kang will live on!" **"The Shokan and the Centaurs are rivals, both seeking Shao Kahn's favour." **"Scorpion is the champion of the Elder Gods!" **"It is a little known fact that Ermac is short for Error Macro." **"There's a little bit of me in everyone." **"The body of Liu Kang has been reanimated. It has wrought destruction on his Shaolin brothers." **"This video game is dedicated to our homies." **"The Void is a place beyond the realms where the Elder Gods dwell." **"There are many Realms." **"Raiden will return from annihilation, though he will not be as he once was...." **"Reiko is not Shao Kahn, though, sometimes, he secretly wears the emperor's helmet." **"Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err....probably not." **"Drink milk. Get plenty of sleep. Listen to your parents. Do your homework." **"Is Frost dead or merely just hibernating?" **"If you have decoded this, you have way too much time on your hands, my friend." *The Chaosrealmers also "reveal" Onaga's schemes to manipulate Shujinko to the player, as one hidden message reads: "You are being deceived!". Category:Evil Realms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Magic Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Evil Arenas Category:Conflicts Category:Cataclysm Category:Paranormal